


Not Family

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Red Eye (2005), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when I was eight years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy looks like Isabelle Fuhrman in Orphan.

(Izzy's pov)

It all started when I was eight years old. I had been in the orphanage for about a year. My mother didn't really want me and my father couldn't keep me because he was what the press called "Jigsaw". People always told me how smart I was for my age. I already knew the multiplication table up to the 12s.

I was sitting on the bed in the room they gave me, drawing a picture of my father, my mother, and me.

"Isabelle?"

I looked up from my notebook.

"What?" I hissed at the nun.

She looked scared for a moment.

"Um, a couple's coming to adopt. Be presentable in 10 minutes."

I nodded.  I stood up from my bed and walked to the dresser they provided me with. I opened it and pulled out a black dress and put on a pair of black flats. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a bow in it. I took in a deep breath and exited my room.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear a handful of the other children running and chattering. They all stopped and stared at me once I entered the room. I sat down at one of the tables. A blonde haired girl named Brittney walked up to me.

"You might as well go upstairs, because you are never going to be adopted."

I just bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

"No one's ever going to want you. Only your crazy dad wanted you."

I just sat there in silence. She just gave a growl and walked away. I finally let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Children! Children!"

All of the children stopped and looked at the elderly nun that walked in.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

Everyone immediately started chattering.

"Calm down!"  
They all stopped talking.

"Now, we are going to talk to the children they are interested in. Who would like to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Britney shouted.

"Alright come on."

She stood up and they walked into the room where they interviewed the kids.

_They were interested in **Me**?_

 Brittney finally exited the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want me?

"Who would like to go next?"

I sighed and raised my hand.

"Me please!"

"Isabelle? Alright."

I stood up and walked with them to the room.

"So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Crane asked.

"Well, um, I am Isabelle. My mother didn't reall want me and that's why I am here. My father is, well, was, um, not exactly what you would call a suitable parent. My favorite color is black. I know my multiplication tables up to the 12's. I like to draw a lot. I also like to sing. and-"

"That's enough," Mrs. Crane snapped.

I got a sad look on my face and ran out crying. I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed.

After about three hours I heard a knock at my door.

"Isabelle? Are you in there?" an elderly voice asked.

I looked up.

"Yeah," I whimpered.

"Will you come out please?"

I stood up, adjusted my dress, and opened the door.

"Thank you. Will you get your things ready?"

"W-Why?"

"They're going to adopt you."

I simply stared at her for a moment, and then pulled myself back to reality.  
"S-sure!" I squeaked.  
I shut the door, let out a happy sequel, and immediately went to my dresser and started pulling clothes from it into my backpack. I shoved them in quickly and shoved my shoes in next. I finally picked up my jewelry box and other valuables and shoved them in. I forced the sipper to close and put the backpack on my back. I dashed out the door and made it down stairs. I stopped and practically vibrated as I stood still. The couple finished signing the papers and handed them to a  middle aged woman. She nodded and signalled for me to come over. I walked to the desk.

"So, you got everything?" Mr. Crane asked.

I nodded still excited.

"Well then, lets go."

I tried my bast to only walk out with them. We exited the orphanage and entered a small car. Mr. Crane started the car and pulled away from the orphanage.

After a few moments, Mr. Crane broke the silence.

"So how old are you?"

"Eight and a day."

"Your birthday was yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I didn't celebrate it."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Not really. I haven't ever really done anything but presents and cake on my birthday."

"Hm. What did you mean when you said your dad wasn't a suitable parent?"

I bit my tongue.

"Do you promise not to take me back if I tell you?"

"Sure!"  
"Well, he is actually what the press calls Jigsaw. The police know, they just haven't caught him yet." 

THe ride was silent the rest of the way.


	3. "You're not family."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to hate me.

I had been there for about a week. I had started second grade.

I was bored one day and decided to try to talk to one of my brothers. They were twins and 12 years old. One was nicer to me than the other. Their names were Jonathan and Jackson.

Stupid me decided to try talking to Jack first. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Jack's door.

"What?" his voice answered.

"Are you busy?"

"No," he replied in a way that made it sound like a question.

"May I come in?"

"No," he replied irritated.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in here."

"But I'm bored!"

"Boo hoo! Why is that my problem? You're not my friend. You are certainly **not** family."

I froze and stared at his door. It seemed to echo in my head.

_"Not family."_

I let a tear roll down my cheek and move to the room next to it. I knocked.

Jonathan answered.

"A-are you busy?" I asked him.

"I am, actually."

"Oh."

I turned to walk away.

"You could help me."

I turned around instantly and ran into his room.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I asked exited.

"First, you take a couple a breaths and calm down. Then, you read the first chapter of this and write down the important information."

I took the book from his hand and read every last syllable in the chapter and wrote every last word in every important sentence. 

 


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later

I went up to my room to write in my diary I looked in the usual place it was, but it wasn't there. I looked everywhere possible in my room for it, but couldn't find it.

"Izzy! Come down here please!" my mother yelled with a teary voice.

I let a tear roll down my cheek and sauntered down stairs. Both of my parents were sitting on the couch. On the table, was my diary. I let out a gasp.

"Sit down," my father demanded.

I sat down and stared at the diary.

"Why do you hate us?" my mother asked.

"I-I don't!"

"Bullshit! Your diary says it in your handwriting! Are we not good enough for you?! Is Jigsaw's daughter too good for a normal family?!" my father shouted.

"What?! I can't have a fucking voice! I **have t** o label you as perfect! Well guess what! You're not fucking perfect!"

He slapped me.

"Don't curse at us young lady!"

Suddenly a blade slipped across my fathers neck. Blood started to squirt out of the wound.

I sank into the couch.

My mother got up and ran for the door.

Jonathan turned her around and held her hands behind her back. Jackson stabbed her in the stomach.

"It wasn't a good idea to name me Jack," he hissed.

He twisted the blade on 'Jack'.

My face was white as paper. He slid the knife out and turned toward me. I shrank back and wrapped my arms around my body. He began walking toward me.

"Y-you... k-k-killed... th-them!" I squeaked.

"Please, don't be afraid of us. We're not going to heart you," Jackson said trying to comfort me.

"You're monsters!"

I jumped up and ran upstairs to my room. I lied there and cried as they event played in my head over and over again.


	5. "What are you doing?"

Jonathan was at our grandmother's house and I was about to go to bed when Jackson asked me to stop. I turned around.

"Come here," he said calmly with a smirk.

"B-but-"

"Izzy," he hissed.

I sauntered over to the chair he was sitting in. He got up.

"Sit down."

I sat down. He pulled my pajama pants off. My panties followed them. He slid his tongue across the slit of my private area.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared.

"Shhh," was all he responded with.

He slipped two fingers into me. I winced at the burning sensation that began. He began to move them in and out of me slowly. He stood up after about five minutes of this and unzipped his pants. He slid them off and straddled me. He looked down at me for a moment then slid himself in me. I let out a gasp. I felt a warm puddle of liquid pool beneath me. He began to slide in and out of me slowly. He let out a few grunts and moans and I tried my best not to scream from the pain. I heard him let out a loud moan and he pulled out. I felt a thick, warm liquid squirt onto my leg. I looked at it, and wandered what it was. I hadn't gotten 'the talk' yet, so I didn't know what is was. I looked up at him with question in my eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you."

"So you hurt the people you love?"

"No. No no no," he laughed.

"Then what was that.

"You'll figure it out when your older."

"Why not now?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

I picked up my panties and pajama pants and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean myself up. Once I was finished, I went to my room, laid on my bed, and played the event in my head to try to make sense of it.


	6. "I know what it is now!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five years later

I walked in the door nearly in tears. I knew what Jackson did to me was. It hurt to know that he would betray me like that. Especially after he murdered our parents 'for me'.

"Hi Izzy," Jackson greeted me.

I went up to my room, sat on my bed, and started my homework. 

After about an hour, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

I looked up and Jackson was in the doorway. I looked down at my homework trying to look like I was concentrating on it. He sat next to me. I could feel his blue eyes stare at me. They practically burned through me every time he looked at me. I felt his hand run up my leg. I tried to ignore it, but then he pulled my pants off.

"No!" I shouted moving to the headboard and hugging my legs to my chest.

"What?" he asked trying to sound confused.

"I know what that is and I don't like it."

"Oh."

He pushed me onto the bed and ripped my clothes off.  
"No! Don't!"

He began removing his shirt.

"Please! I'm your sister!"

"As I have said previously, you. Are. Not. Family."

He placed a hand over my mouth and pushed into me. I screamed into his palm. He grunted and moved quickly inside me. I began sobbing underneath his hand. He finally finished off and pulled out of me. I continued to cry on the bed.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that."

"You're my brother."

He chuckled and left the room.

 

 


	7. Running Away

Jonathan had come back to our house, but that didn't stop Jackson from raping me. It didn't stop me from running away either. I got up from my bed, put some clothes in my backpack, and exited the room with the backpack on my back. I let out a sigh. I ran for the door.  
"Where are you going?" I heard one of them ask.

I turned around to see Jonathan.

"I-I'm running away, Jonathan."

"W-Why?"

I opened the door and muttered two words.

"Ask Jackson."

I ran out and didn't look back. I could hear them behind me, but I was faster than them. I made a sharp turn and ran into an ally way.

"Damned it! Look what you did, Jackson!" I heard Jonathan shout.

I sat there for about four hours, then left my hiding spot. Once I was out, I began thinking about how I could get money.

_I could steal it._

I shook that from my head.

_What about prostitution?_

I shook that away too. I stared at the ground and wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep me warm. A black car pulled up next to me.

"Hey, you workin?" a man asked me.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not a prostitute."

"Sure you're not. Get in the car."

I just kept walking.

"C'mon! Don't make me have to hurt you."

I ran for my life. I had never run so fast in my life. The adrenaline ran through my veins, my heart thumped loudly, my breath quickened. I was afraid. No, terrified. I continued running until I got to an ally way. I hid behind a crate and stayed there for a while. After I couldn't hear him anymore, I left my hiding spot once again and looked for a place to rest. In Gotham, a safe place to rest was scarce. It was a miracle to find one at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy now looks like Kristen Stewart with dark green eyes.

(Izzy is wearing [these](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3614147))

Now, I'm Ms. Midnight. I'm a stripper. I'm not going to lie. I'm not an entertainer, I'm a damned stripper. All those years of being the smartest one in my class and I'm a stripper. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I haven't even graduated high school, not to mention collage. The only good jobs need some fancy degree here. I wanted to be a psychiatrist at one time. Everyone thought I was a freak for it. Now I just don't give a damn.

I redo my lipstick and brush my hair. I hear my name called and step out onto the stage. The intro to Closer by Nine Inch Nails sounds as I wrap my leg around the pole. I continue moving around the pole. I hang upside down from the pole and see an all-to-familiar face. He doesn't look like the type to show up at sleazy strip clubs. He looks rather professional. Cross that. He looks sexy as all hell. It's really awkward because he looks like Jackson.

_That can't be him._

I resume dancing and try to catch a look of him every second I can. I move around the pole, and apparently that's enough time for him to move to the stage and pull out a twenty dollar bill. Cheers fill the room as I get on my hands and knees and take it in my mouth. All of the regulars know what it means when I finally accept the money. I stand from my sensual posistion and place the bill in the waistband of my skirt. My hands move behind my back and my bra drops to the floor. For once, I actually put effort into my dance. By the end of the show the room is screaming. He just smirks. I send him a wink as I go back to the dressing room.

"Who was he?" Ms. Candy demands.

I roll my eyes.

"You'll have to be more specific," I sigh.

"That guy. You took his dollar."

"Oh, him. What do you mean?" I ask.

"You actually tried for him," She hisses.

"He was really cute."

"A few cute guys have handed you a dollar."

"You know?" I begin.

I grab the cigarettes from my purse.

"You're a bitch, Candy."

I flip her off as I walk outside. My legs freeze as I walk I turn. He's there leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  I shaky sound escapes my mouth as he takes it out of his mouth and exhales. I finally get my legs to move. I put a cigarette between my fingers and look at him from the corner of my eye as I light it.

"Hi."

"Hm? What?" I ask pulling the cigarette from my lips.

"I said hi," he repeats.

"Oh, uh, hi!" I giggle.

 He chuckles as a blush covers my face.

"Don't laugh," I mumble.

"Oh, or what?"

I just mumble nonsense. He just chuckles again.

_God, please don't let this be him!_

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"N-no. N-n-nothing a-at all." I respond sounding like a mouse.

"You're kind of cute, you know that?" he asks.

My cheeks are probably red as cherries.

"It's too bad you aren't a whore. I'd pay you so much," he whispers in my ear.

"If you're trying to get in my pants you better tell me your name," I hiss sharply.

"Oh, right! Jackson."

My eyes widen slightly.

"Jackson Rippner."

"Oh! Um, Isabelle. You can call me Izzy."

"Why did you look so surprised?" he asks confused.

"I, um, just had a brother who looked coincidentally just like you."

"Oh, wow, I actually had a sister named Izzy."

"Really?"

"Well, I called her Izzy. She hated that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

I sigh.

"So, when do you get off?"

"Um, I actually just got done. I was just going back in for a few drinks."

"Oh, well, I was going to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me."

"Um, well, uh..."

_God damned it, Izzy! This is your brother! He raped you all of your childhood!_

"Sure!" I respond.

_Idiot._

I bite my lip. I throw my cigarette on the ground and step on it.

As we walk inside, he holds the door for me. Once we get inside, he tells me a story I could almost tell backwards.

"So, want to go to my place?" he asks running his hand up my leg.

_Say no, bitch. You better say no._

"Yes. Can we? Please?"

_You whore._

"Do you need to pick anything up before we leave?"

"No."

"Well then, let's go!"

He gently grabs my wrist and leaves the tip at the bar as he drags me away.

(Time skip)

We have a hard time making it in the house because we're slamming each other against anything we can find. We finally make it to his bedroom as he throws me onto his bed.  He crawls on top of me and slides his tongue practically down my throat. I begin pushing him off.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't do this!" I shout.

"What? Why not?"

"Listen, you're really cute, and it's not your fault, but we can't do this because, because..."

"Because?" he urges.

"Because I think you're my brother!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know Izzy? That's me, okay! My name's Izzy Crane. I am biologically the daughter of Jigsaw and I was adopted by your's and Jonathan's parents. I know you think I'm crazy, but-"  


"Enough! I've heard enough."

 "It"s true!"

"Isabelle Kramer is probably a fucking doctor or scientist now! She'd never be a stripper!"

"You'd think, but I left before collage without money, so I couldn't be a psychiatrist."

"Really? That's interesting. Tell me more." he responds sarcastically.

"I WOULD, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FUCKING ME!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

"Ummm, what?"

"Never mind, that's one thing we would only know."

"Say it again," he whispers.

"You raped me all of my childhood. It hurt...A lot."

At this point, I'm trying not to fall apart in front of him. He hooks his finger under my chin and makes me look up at him. He stares at me as if inspecting me.

"Izzy?"

"By the way, I prefer Crane not Kramer."

"Right," he responds with a chuckle.

My eyes widen when I realize how much I could have upset him.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I w-w-was just sc-scared! Please don't be upset!"

"Calm down. I'm not angry," he says softly.

He pulls me into a kiss. He pulls away abruptly.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing."

I can see something in his eyes. I would say guilt, but I doubt he can even feel guilt!

"It's fine."

I don't know why I say it, but I do. I then realize my arms are around his neck. Oddly enough, I'm so turned on. 

"I missed you," he whispers.


End file.
